<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flaming Grace by uncouthulhu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756817">Flaming Grace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncouthulhu/pseuds/uncouthulhu'>uncouthulhu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beyblade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:01:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncouthulhu/pseuds/uncouthulhu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Original Summary: "A poem about Dranzer's emotions after being betrayed by Kai for the Black Dranzer blade."</p><p>Originally posted on FanFiction.net in 2011.</p><p>A.K.A. I wrote this when I was 12.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flaming Grace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flaming Grace;</p><p>Fire, gracefully turning, spinning with the grace of a fallen angel, burning with the heat of hell. Tainted beauty, with feathers daintily fluttering to the ground. No one is near, no one is here to see the vast beauty of simple yet great movements, no one close enough to hear the vibrant, soulful tunes of a lost and despairing lover. A sudden, peaceful presence arrives, the anguish ceasing with speed unrivaled as the lost lover is found, and the darkness disperses.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>